


"Of A Size" (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [14]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Chibi, Fan Comics, Funny, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Meta, Scene Gone Wrong, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira trolling Nagron super hard, as the gods intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Of A Size" (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So was Nasir eyeing Agron's crotch, or just gazing lovingly at his man? Only the gods can say...
> 
> Also Nasir staring down Brictius and then getting all cutesy-poo once Agron shows up. hehe


End file.
